mediacreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Racing
Triple Racing is a game by Lau the G. It is playable for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii Uand PC. It features racing with cars, motorcycles, and helicopters. Its graphics are good on the 360 and the PS3, the graphics on the PC and Wii U are decent. The game is rated T '''for '''Teen. Main Character The main character's name is Tyrome. He is a young black male raised in Los Angeles, California. He later leaves his home and rents a small house. He becomes a hoodlum, as he is later arrested. His friend a while back, Tony, who is now a cop, helps him get out of jail early. Tyrome is broke, as he trns to the only option: Racing. His friend Tony is behind his back the whole step of the way. Theme The theme of Triple Racing is California Love by Tupac (Instrumental). It is perfect for Tyrome, as he does live in California and Hip-Hop is great music for this game. Gameplay In this game, you live in Los Angeles, California. In stroy mode, the game is only playable with one human players. But on Racing Mode, you can play with up to 4 human players. If you are in a car race, 8 cars will be racing. If you are in a boat race, 6 boats will be racing. If you are playing a helicopter race, 4 boats will be racing. In the story mode, you walk around Los Angeles, looking for people to race. There will be Story Mode races and Side Races, that don't affect the story mode. You can wager money or your car in a Side Race. You must unlock the vehicles in the Story Mode. You can customize the paint and kits on your vehicles. Your vehicles will be equiped with weapons. Primary Weapons Primary Weapons are the guns on your vehicle. You will be provided with a limited amount of ammo that can blow up your enemies' vehicles. But be careful, your enemies can blow you up, too! You can customize the primary weapons on your vehicles. Car Primary Weapons: '''Several types of Machine Guns. '''Boat Primary Weapons: '''Several types of Shotguns. '''Helicopter Primary Weapons: '''Machine Guns, Mini Guns. Secondary Weapons Secondary Weapons are the explosives on your vehicle. You will be provided with much less ammo as the primary weapons, as they are more destructive. You can quickly blow up your enemies' vehicles. But be careful, your enemies can blow you up, too! You can customize the secondary weapons on your vehicles. '''Car Secondary Weapons: '''Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers, Mines. '''Boat Secondary Weapons: '''Several types of torpedoes. '''Helicopter Secondary Weapons: '''Several types of missles. Game Information Vehicles This is a list of vehicles that appear in Triple Racing. Cars '''Porche Carrera GT ' ' Lamborghini Murcielago Pagani Zonda Jaguar XJ220 Ferrari Enzo Mc Laren F1 ''' '''Koenigsegg CCX ''Saleen S7 Twin-Tu''rbo Bugatti Veyron SSC Ultimate Aero Police Lamborghini Gallardo Police Dodge Magnum Cadillac Cien BMW Convertible 64 Impala Lowrider Zubr Armored Car *Bonus Army Vehicle* Boats Dhingy Boat Marquis Yacht Police Boat Reefer Boat Squalo ''' '''Tropic Boat History Supreme Hermidas Atabeyki Imagination Yacht Submarine *Bonus Army Vehicle* Helicopters UH-60 Black Hawk Police Helicopter Maverick Helicopter Little Bird Helicopter Care Force Helicopter Apache Helicopter *Bonus Army Vehicle* Unlockables Menu Storymode Achievments Cheats Tips and Tricks *Unrecognized- There is a point in the Story Mode where you will be given a police car, boat, and helicopter. The police will be after you when you do bad things around the city with your vehicles. But when you use your police vehicles, you won't be recognized! They'll believe you're a cop! So you can do anything! *Tour Guide- Around the city, there is a company that tours around the city, that make a lot of money! They use cars, boats, and helicopters to tour. You can hijack these vehicles, and be the tour guide! You can make easy money! Category:Lau the G Category:Video Games